


The Game

by Alicethebluepheonix



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Short, calm down john, delirious, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: Evan learns new things about Delirious.





	

It had been a long day of recording but now came Delirious favorite part of the day, all the guys have logged off and it was just him and Vanoss in the Skype call now. Did was silent between the two except for the sound of Evan eating pizza on his end. Delirious looked into the face cam trying not to laugh at Vanoss's extreme focus on his pizza. However, he failed miserably and broke into a laugh. “What?” Vanoss asked biting into his pizza once again “ your face” he says between laughs. Vanoss looked confused for a second before continuing to munch on his pizza. They often did this sitting around after recording. Sometimes talking, sometimes in complete silence. It should be awkward but it . . felt natural to them. Vanoss finished up his pizza. “Jonathan . . . you know how . . . “ he trailed off at the end. “Are you okay, Evan ? I sorta lost ya there at the end.” Vanoss didn’t say anything just stared awkwardly at his ceiling for a second before finally finishing his statement. “I was going to ask you what’s the real reason you haven’t done a face reveal but,I-i mean, it’s obviously sensitive for you, so you don’t have to answer. In fact pretend I didn’t say anything.” Jonathan was thrown off by Evan’s sudden awkwardness. Well, he knew more than the others that he was a generally awkward person with his canadian calmness covering it up most of the time. Evan felt bad for even bringing up the question and Jonathan’s silence wasn’t helping. It dragged on for minutes. Evan considered turning off his computer. Then Delirious sighed “Alright Vanoss you want the truth . . . i mean of course you do everyone does. Honestly i don’t look different i mean i look like a guy but i’m not like deformed or insecure or . . . . whatever the fuck everybody else says. I just like my privacy and i love watching everyone run around, trying to figure me out. While,i get to sit at the top and know everything. Its amazing its like i’m secretly in control of everyone. Even the guys they want to know,” there was a pause as Jonathan let out a mischievous giggle. “So the Delirious army grows. One day i will tell everyone but for now . . . i'm enjoying the game. That day when i do tell . . . . no one will expect it. Delirious guaranteed” It was Evan’s turn to be thrown off now he hadn’t expected any of that or that Delirious would be so serious and yet delirious about it. “Umm i was not expecting that. Is there any chance that you actually are insane?” Evan asked only half-joking. Jonathan laughed “sorry thats secret. For another time. There is one thing that i wasn’t expecting . . .” John looked into Evan’s face cam before continuing“i wasn’t expecting h20vanoss or that i-I would uh like you this much.” Evan made a face before saying “You . . . are you saying you have a crush on me i cause i have one on you.” Jonathan smirked behind his computer screen “i’m not saying that, i’m saying i like you a lot more than i should and . . . maybe . . . maybe i won’t make you play the game like everyone else.” 

He didn’t make him play instead there stood two kings on top of everyone else. Jonathan taught Evan how to rule the game, Evan taught Jonathan how it can be 'fun' to play 'nice'. It seems there both a bit more Delirious.


End file.
